


Wake Up

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Developed Relationship, Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto hates it when Akaashi doesn't wake him. He hates not saying goodbye to the other before he goes to his classes in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS!! The final instalment for bokuaka week! The prompt chosen is Future and I do hope you all enjoy it c:
> 
> Once again sorry about my terrible grammar orz

Akaashi smiles sleepily as he gets out of bed, trying not to wake Bokuto up. He tiptoes out of the room, the snores being heard through the whole apartment. He smiles sleepily as he makes himself a tea, walking carrying it over to the couch where he curls up with his book. He’s usually awake before Bokuto, the other likes to sleep in and most of his university classes are in the afternoon, whereas Akaashi’s are in the morning. He prefers mornings to the night if he’s being honest, mornings are slow and peaceful if you get up at the right time. He likes the feeling of gradually waking up with a warm drink as he reads a book or magazine. He  likes it when Bokuto decides to curl up against him and complain about how tired he is. 

 

Akaashi leaves a note for Bokuto on the table before leaving to go to his classes, he does this often. Bokuto always gets annoyed at the fact that he isn’t woken up before Akaashi leaves. He doesn’t want to wake up Bokuto in the mornings though, simply because he likes seeing Bokuto peaceful for once. He never got to see Bokuto as peaceful as he is when he’s sleeping, he’s not energetic or hyperactive. It’s comforting seeing him like that, though he almost prefers seeing Bokuto’s eyes filled with light and his smile bright. He quietly closes the door behind him, doing up his jacket and putting his gloves on before going down the stairs.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto wakes up, turning around to cuddle with the other person sharing the bed to find no one there. He sighs as he sits up slowly, looking at the phone on his bed side table. He reaches for it, taking it off the charger, sending a small message to Akaashi. He wraps himself in the blanket, slowly plodding down the stairs to find one of the other’s small notes on the table, he likes them, they’re cute. He keeps all of them, Akaashi doesn’t know that but he doesn’t have to. It’s stupid that he keeps them all, but they’re all special to him, Akaashi has never written the same thing down on any of them. He walks into the kitchen and sees a pot of coffee waiting sitting on the bench, it’s got a small amount in it and he’s smiling. Akaashi hates coffee, they both know that he prefers tea any day. He pours himself a cup before pouring himself a bowl of Coco Pops and walking over to the TV. 

 

Bokuto smiles when he sees Akaashi walk through the door, the other with new books held under his arm and what looks to be a tea from somewhere. He’d just showered and gotten changed out of his pyjamas into tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, he doesn’t have any university classes today, so he can spend the whole day with his boyfriend.

“Hey, Akaashi! You didn’t wake me up before you left this morning!” He whines, noticing a smile appear on the other’s face,

“I don’t like waking you up, Bokuto-San.” Akaashi closes the door behind him before dumping his stuff on the table just next to the door and taking his shoes off. He shakes his head to get the small pieces of snow out of his hair. 

“But I don’t like not saying goodbye to you in the mornings, Akaashi!” Akaashi just laughs at the words used before walking over to the other.

“How about dinner then?” Bokito’s face lights up like the sun, his smile blinding and his eyes light. 

“Yeah! And from now on you have to wake me up!”

 

*~*

 

“Akaashi, we’re gonna be late!” Bokuto shouts up the stairs, Akaashi comes running down the stairs in reply to the other’s shouts. 

“Let’s go, Bokuto-San!” Akaashi smiles before walking out of the apartment, Bokuto following behind him. The two walk down the stairs of the building in silence, it’s a comfortable one. They don’t talk as much as other couples when they’re out, they talk just enough to entertain the other and have fun. Of course, Akaashi sometimes ended up talking quite a bit due to Bokuto’s energy levels. He finds it surprising that Bokuto’s someone who’s so easy to be around, he’d never been socially draining. Akaashi almost stops walking as he realises that he’s forgotten to book somewhere to eat, he might just take them to their usual place, it’s not that special, it’s just a small noodle shop around the corner from the apartment block but they both enjoy it.

“Hey Akaashi..” Bokuto trails off, smiling at him, his hand taking Akaashi’s. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san.” 

“I was wondering if maybe…Maybe you could just…just call me Bokuto…Not that I don’t like it when you call me Bokuto-San…” Akaashi doesn’t find himself taken aback by the request, he’d been almost expecting Bokuto to ask him at some point,

“Sure, Bokuto.” Akaashi’s shown a brighter smile than he’s seen all day, he finds himself almost staring as he looks at the other. His golden eyes, his stupid and adorable hair, his smile…He loves it all. He walks around the corner, their arms swaying together.

 

They walk into the small shop, getting greetings from a couple of the workers who are already there and some other customers. Everyone knows that they come here often, they never really went that far into Tokyo to eat out unless it was for something important. They’ve got quite simple needs as a couple if Akaashi’s being completely honest…They sit down and Bokuto’s immediately asking him questions,

“What was your day like? Did you get to play with the volleyball team at all? Were classes fun?”

“My day was surprisingly relaxed, we didn’t get much work from the teacher and we had a practice test for our end of semester exams considering they’re coming up quite soon and I think I managed to screw up a couple of the harder questions, but I think I know what I got wrong when I think back on it. Why would I play with the volleyball team with you not there, Bokuto. And yes classes were as fun as a practice test can be.” Akaashi realises that Bokuto’s looking at him, concentrating on all the words that are leaving his mouth and listening. He finds it amusing how almost no one else can get the spiker to listen to them like this. 

“Akaashi! I’m sure you did fine on the practice test, I mean, you’re smart!” Bokuto explains, grinning at Akaashi.

“I’m not that smart, I just try.” It’s true, he’d never been smart, but he tried hard when it came to things he both liked and hated.

“You’re so cool, Akaashi! You try hard and even if you fail or hate it you keep trying!” 

“Maybe you can be as cool as me one day.” 

 

The two stayed at the small shops for a while, just talking, enjoying the other’s company. They just talk about this and that on the way home, and nothing feels more right than for them to be like this, to be this close, to hold hands and have small touches between each other. Sure, they're silly and polar opposites, they never really cared though. They like it that way, they keep each other in check. That way, they know they'll never get bored. 


End file.
